


Hatred

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, M/M, Saw a take on Claude that was neat, applied it to my fave Claude ship because everyone else did lmao, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Dimitri asks Claude about how he feels.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Hatred

"I don't know how you do it Dimitri. You're just so… _nice._ So honest. I couldn't hope to be half as sincere purposefully as you are accidentally."

"I… thank you, Claude. But do not say that as though you are uncaring. I know your heart beats the same as the rest of us. Your actions reveal as much."

"Ha, I'm not so sure Your Kingliness. I know it may _look_ nice, but really, I'm just making sure nobody wants to lop my head off. Got enough people who want to do that already- don't need any more."

"...Claude, if I were to ask you a question, would you answer it truthfully?"

"Hm? Why?"

"It is a simple yes or no question. You need not elaborate your answer- in fact, I would prefer it if you would not."

"Oooo, how mysterious! Sure, I'll answer it."

"Do you mind being hated?"

…

"...What?"

"Do you mind being hated?"

"Haha, I already answered this technically, didn't I? You know, wanting my handsome little head on my shoulders-"

"You say it so politically. So pragmatically. But there's something more to it, isn't there? The jeers back in the academy, the whispers of soldiers now-"

"Hey now, I earned those words, didn't I? I'm not sure if you noticed by now but I don't exactly do myself any favors there."

"And that's just it, isn't it? You make _sure_ that no one can come close. You burn the bridge before the crosser can cut it. But it leaves you alone on the other side. Leaves you hated-"

"Hey-"

"-but being hated for something you did is better than being hated for nothing. Or worse, being hated because of _you,_ as you are. It gives you the illusion of control, lets you believe that your deliberate actions caused their resentment-"

"Dimitri _stop_ -"

"And it works- and that is the scariest part of it all, isn't it? That no matter what you do you will have no one to love you. Heart of gold or stone, selfless or selfish, pure or rotten, you will be hated, and _that scares you_ -"

_"Shut up!"_

…

"Yes. That's your answer. _Yes_ , I _mind_ it. Everything I do, my _noble dream,_ it's all for me. It's all so that maybe, _maybe_ I can have something, a _chanc_ e at _anything_. You said you didn't think I was uncaring, and you're right. I _do_ care- about myself. It's _all_ for _me,_ Dimitri. Because if _this_ isn't for me, then _nothing_ will be, just like before. I'm making this path for myself, because no one else will. No one else _has_."

…

"Is that a good enough answer, Dimitri?"

"...Yes, Claude. It is. And you are right- you are selfish."

"Ha, glad we got that cleared up. Now, let's get-"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"...What?"

"Is there something wrong with wanting acceptance? With wanting love? I am half blind, Claude, but not fully deaf; I hear of what you do. How you dig into people's pasts, searching for whatever information can be gleaned from them- until you hit a line. Until they squirm in their seats. You do not keep prying, chancing the plantation of resentment; you back away- and I would bet you back away into Leicester, correct? And not Morfis, or Albinea, or some other place once you've found how hateful Fodlan can be."

" _D_ _imitri… please don't-"_

"Do not what, Claude? Tell you that it does not have to be like this? Tell you that it matters not if your dreams are selfish, when they would help countless innocents be free of whatever cruelties you have suffered? Tell you that I _know_ you know they would? Tell you that I _know_ you go out of your way to mitigate the damage you cause, no matter the reason you do so? Tell you that there are people around you now who only wish to know and befriend you?"

"..."

"We are all selfish, Claude. We all long for peace within ourselves, and will do what we feel we must to achieve it. It is not the existence of that selfishness that makes us wrong; it is what we do with it, what we allow it to drive us to do. And if it drives us to help others on the way to helping ourselves, can you truly call it wrong?"

"Dimitri… I've lied to people. Manipulated them, _knowingly._ I've used them and thrown them away. How… how can I still be a good person? Someone that people can..."

"That is simple, Claude; you better yourself. Atone for your crimes, even if it takes a lifetime to do so. You are strong and capable; I know you have it within you."

"Haha, that makes one of us. I'm not sure if I'm cut out for that kind of thing; being better is more _you_ than me."

"Well then, if that is the case, I will simply stay by your side. You will not have to do this alone. I will be with you, no matter what comes our way."

"D-Dimitri… I… Thank you. I…"

"It is alright, Claude. You need not say anything more."

**Author's Note:**

> Claude: haha I'm so sneaky :3c no one knows anything about me ;)  
> Dimitri: You're using that as a shield to protect your emotions because you think everyone would hate and/or leave you if they knew you  
> Claude: :(
> 
> Would put this in Drabbles and Oneshots but uhh, lil too different in tone for that series lol


End file.
